Dreams
by Rose15
Summary: Dreams of the AI Team - B/A up
1. Angel

Title: Dreams  
  
Summary: Angel has a dream.....its really that simple.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing and have no connections to anyone who has anything to do with Angel and therefore make no profit from this fanfiction.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3. If that's considered a spoiler.  
  
Reviews: Please please please please. I love to know what people like and dislike about my writing, so please review even if its just to tell me you don't like it and why you don't like it.  
  
Authors Note: I fancied trying my hand at a dream sequence, I may do a sequence for each character but I'm not too sure yet.  
  
*  
Angel could hear the traffic speed along the roads below even though as he looked down on the streets of LA he could see that they were empty, that's how he knew he was dreaming. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the rooftops ledge, although he supposed that any relevance time had in his immortal life during waking hours didn't apply when he dreamt.   
"What are you doing here?"   
A fleeting smile played on Angel's lips as he heard the familiar male voice speak to him and he looked over his shoulder.   
"I said what are you doing here?" The voice became more insistent and Angel gazed at its owner, seeing for the first time how much like a lost child his son looked.  
"Waiting," Angel answered   
"Who for?" Connor crossed his arms over his chest.  
Angel smiled again shaking his head and turning to look back out at the noisy, empty streets, "Don't worry, you'll see her later."  
Connor disappeared from the rooftop and Angel still sat waiting, just like he'd said.  
*  
He felt her presence before she spoke.  
"Can you smell it?" The sweet female voice whispered to him, echoing words that she had spoken before.  
Angel nodded turning his head to face her, marvelling at how beautiful she still was.  
"Death and hate, thick like curdled milk.......god am I glad I'm too dead to smell it."   
"Darla" The woman's name spilled out over Angel's lips, "Thank You."   
"What have you got to thank me for?" Her blue eyes turned up to his face.  
"For Connor. You staked yourself for him, gave him to me and you were gone before I got the chance to-"  
"The way I heard it things didn't work out the way you planned for our boy." Darla interrupted. "Hotlz raising him now that just tickled me pink." Her left eyebrow shot upwards and Angel chuckled, "But sinking you to the bottom of the ocean, that was inspired." Darla began swinging her legs over the edge of the rooftop and Angel saw the lost child surface briefly in her just as he had in Connor.  
"He's like you."  
"You give me to much credit Angel. Its not just me he's like."   
Angel watched as Darla smoothed wrinkles out of her red silk dress with fragile hands, "That sullen look, the pre disposition to self pity, the bad hair and that underlying need to help people, to wipe out past sins."  
"He hasn't got any past sins.... wait did you just imply that I have bad hair?" Angel quickly changed tack.  
A long unneeded breath escaped Darla's lips, "That's not the point Angel."  
"Then I wish someone would tell me what it is"  
"Its what's your life's been about for the past hundred years."  
"Forgiveness" Angel uttered the word that held so many unseen connotations for him.  
Darla nodded, "You think you've found it, like I did in that pure, clear moment of clarity but you haven't, not yet."   
Angel felt her gaze burn deep into him as she spoke the words that felt like a stake had been rammed into his dead heart.  
"Your salvation is not in him, its not Connor, Angel."  
"But his love, if he could love me...."   
Darla placed a long finger against his mouth stemming the words that flowed from his lips and shook her head, "Is that why you think he's here? To wash your soul clean of the blood that stains it. His purpose is far greater than that and it is your job to help him find it."  
Angel nodded silently. Darla had voiced the facts he had known in his heart all along but had been too cowardly to admit.  
"Its time for you to go, I have other people to see."  
Angel felt Darla place a hand firmly his back as he turned to look at his sires eternally young face, "Will I...."  
He felt the safety of the rooftop slip from underneath him as Darla pushed him from the ledge and once again he plunged into darkness. 


	2. Wesley

"You have to keep believing"   
  
"I wish I could but too much has happened." Wesley cast his gaze over to his companion watching the way the slight breeze that ruffled his hair and batted at his own clothes seemed to part around her, the soft white cloth of her dress remaining untouched by the elements.  
  
"The sun will keep rising and falling Wesley just like people. None of us are perfect."  
  
"Coming from a higher being that's not very comforting" He managed a sardonic smile as they stood looking out at the city of LA from there vantage point on the hill.  
  
"I'm a higher being not a God, we still have imperfections there just hidden beneath the surface deep inside."  
  
"I shouldn't have taken Connor, I should have spoken to someone, told someone."  
  
"Who would you of told? Angel? I can just see how well he would of taken that."  
  
"Good to see you still have that old Cordelia wit."  
  
Wesley saw a small, brief smile dance over Cordelia's lips.  
  
"I can't condone your actions Wesley but you did the only thing you could of done with the information you had."  
  
"It was all a sham, the prophecies were forged."  
  
"How were you to know that."  
  
A short silence fell over the two friends as they stood watching the bright lights of the city below.  
  
"You know I can't stay."  
  
"I know" Wesley nodded.  
  
"I'll be watching though."   
  
Wesley felt Cordelia's eyes on him.  
  
"Just wait here a while before you wake up. Someone's coming that I think you should talk to."   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pure, white light engulf Cordelia's form until there was nothing left of her.  
  
Wesley saw the skies darken and felt the first drop of heavy rain splatter onto his head, without warning a sudden downpour of hard rain began to fall from the sky.  
  
"I think someone knew I was coming."   
  
Wesley swivelled his body towards the female voice that spoke to him, "Faith".  
**  
  
Authors Note: Its short I know, I may add to it, do a little bit of Faith and Wesley talking. What do you guys think? 


	3. Wesley Cont'

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, they gave me inspiration to write this next bit.   
This is a continuation from the last chapter so it's the last part of Wesley's dream. I hope you like it! I was going to write more but it just didn't flow right.  
Hopefully next up will be Connor's dream.  
  
**  
  
Wesley swivelled his body towards the female voice that spoke to him, "Faith".  
  
/She looks so old and tired/ Wesley thought to himself as the rain matted Faith's sleek dark hair to her cheeks.  
  
"Your not exactly picture perfect yourself Wes. It's the guilt. Makes you old before your time but I guess that's something you'd know a little about yourself."  
  
Wesley dug his hands deep into his jacket pockets hunching his shoulders forward against the heavy onslaught of rain.  
  
"Why have you come here?" Ignoring Faith's words Wesley looked momentarily over to his former slayer and saw raise her shoulders in a shrug, leaning her hands onto her hips.  
  
"You tell me, this is your dream. I'm just a figment of your largely over active imagination."  
  
"How prison treating you?"  
  
Wesley heard a sigh escape Faith's mouth before she spoke again.  
  
"Come on Wesley, I doubt I'm doing a guest spot in your dream so we can discuss the state of the LA county prison system."  
  
Wesley turned away from Faith deciding it was easier to ask his next question without having to look at those dark eyes.  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Going to have to elaborate on that one Wes."  
  
"Know who you are, what you've done and still live."  
  
"You think I feel alive?"  
  
Wesley drew his head up and dared a look at Faith, for a spilt second she looked vulnerable but only for a moment.  
  
"I do feel alive of course, not the birds are singing happy kind of alive the other much worse kind. It all spirals, you know?"  
  
The question hung in the air.  
  
"Out of control" Wesley finished, "I know."  
  
An almost manic laugh escaped Wesley's lips and he turned to face Faith, "We finally have something in common."  
  
"Weird isn't it. Slayer and watcher having a heart to heart about guilt, bet this hasn't happened to often."  
  
A short silence fell as the rain began to relent and the skies lightened.  
  
"All we can do is fight Wes and hope or at least try to hope that we'll find it one day."  
  
"Forgiveness?"  
  
It was Faiths turn to laugh this time as she shook her head, "Not going to happen love. Angel will never forgive you for stealing his son just like the families of the people I murdered will never forgive me. I'm talking about peace."  
  
"Do you really think peace is still an option for us?"  
  
"I don't know Wesley. We got to try though."  
  
The two watched as the sun began to rise its rays reaching out over the city below lighting up every corner driving the dark of night out.  
  
"I don't know if this helps any but if I wasn't in prison then I would be proud to have you as my watcher."  
  
"Thank you Faith."  
  
"Anytime Wes."  
  
Faith took a step over to Wesley and held out an upturned palm to him; cocking her head slightly to one side, "Ready to wake up?"  
  
Wesley took one last look at the rising sun and nodded turning to Faith and grasping her small hand in his.  
  
Wesley saw Faith smile and with that a white light flashed up between them sending him hurtling back into reality. 


	4. Connor

Authors Note: I tried to write this many different ways and finally ended up combining each draft all into one piece. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the review's as ever I'm grateful for them.  
Regarding doing a dream sequence for Faith, I'd love to give it a go and so I'll try to put that up next.  
  
Spoilers: Season 3 still and there are some lines pulled from early episodes of season 4.  
  
**  
  
"Beautiful isn't it" The petite blonde woman commented to him.  
  
Connor stopped still, staring at the woman's back as she stood looking out over LA from a balcony in the Hyperion Hotel.  
  
The woman turned to look over her shoulder at Connor and for moment his breath was snatched away by her beauty.   
  
"But then I did always love a view." Her sweet voice floated over to Connor as she waved a small hand towards him, beckoning him closer.  
  
Connor took a few uncertain steps towards the woman looking at her in awe as a ray of brilliant sunlight bathed her in a soft glow.  
  
He drank in the way she looked, burning her appearance into his memory. Golden hair lay smooth against her head, blues eyes that danced as if in laughter set in skin that was pale like milk. The simplest of white dresses fell in folds about her seemingly fragile figure and delicate hands twisted themselves in knots before her just as his did when he was nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't bite."   
  
Connor felt a tug of familiarity pull on his heart.  
  
"Who are you?" His question innocent of the uncertainty that swamped his thoughts.  
  
"Do you really need to ask me that?"  
  
"Mother." He spoke the word with such conviction.  
  
Connor watched in wonder and surprise as a smile curved the corners of Darla's mouth upwards and she took a step towards him, reaching her hand up to his face.  
  
Connor relished the feeling of his mother's delicate fingers tracing patterns over his cheek.  
  
"My boy, my darling boy."  
  
Darla dropped her hand from Connor's face and he watched as she leant her body against the metal railings that surrounded the balcony.  
  
Connor looked over the city that sprawled out beneath them.  
  
"How did you get here? No one ever comes here."  
  
"I thought it was time we met."  
  
Connor watched in admiration as a gentle wind lifted Darla's hair from her face as she gazed out over the city.  
  
"Your so like Angel. All that pain and compassion wrapped up in a nice, neat little parcel of guilt."  
  
"I'm not like him." Connor spat the words out forcefully  
  
Hearing Darla sigh at his callous words he spoke again.  
  
"I don't understand this world." Defeat evident in his eyes.  
  
"Its harsh and cruel just like Angel said but that's what makes it fun."  
  
Connor heard the wise yet playful tone in his mother's voice.  
  
"The lines blur, you have to think hard to find the right and wrong in everything and it takes time. You can't expect into come to this world and for it all to fall into place because it doesn't work like that.  
Hell I was alive for over four hundred years and I only discovered my reason for being five minutes before I turned myself to dust."  
  
"What am I supposed to do, when I don't even know what I am?" Connor let himself ask the question that plagued his mind.  
  
"Let him help."  
  
"I don't need his help. He's not my father."  
  
"Where do you think that soul came from? Sure your strength and speed were all courtesy of Angelus but your soul, the part that makes you. Well that only could have come from Angel."  
  
Connor chose to stay silent and just watch his mother as she smiled out at the city.  
  
"No one out there cares Connor. No matter how many people you save not one of them will ever care about you the way he does."  
  
"You want me to forgive him."  
  
"What has he ever done to you that needs forgiveness?"  
  
Connor contemplated his mother's words as she swivelled her slight body to face him, meeting his blue eyes with hers in a stare so intense he could have sworn that she looked right through him.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
He saw the smile that lit up her features flash across her face just before she turned and leapt over the balcony railings, fair hair streaming behind her as she fell.  
  
"Mother"   
  
Connor let out the desperate shout vaulting over the railings right behind her, as they both fell further towards the bright lights the City of Angels. 


	5. Autors Note

Authors Note:  
  
I'm trying to write Faith's dream at the moment and I have a general outline for it.   
  
Just wondering if there were any characters people would particularly like to appear in the Faith dream? Bearing in mind although I know that she returns in season 4 of Angel I haven't seen those episodes yet since I live in the UK, so I don't know what's she's like now and how she relates to Connor, Fred and Gunn and I don't want to know because I'm staying mainly spoiler free.  
  
This doesn't mean that the afore mentioned characters can't appear in her dream though. So anyone you'd like to see appear just let me know and I'll try to write them in.  
  
Thanks 


	6. Faith

Authors Note: Thanks for the suggestions on who to bring into Faith's dream. Sorry its taken a while for me to get this up, its not finished yet but I thought I should post this up. I am going to bring Wesley in and hopefully that will be next.  
Since I've had requests for a dream of Angel's which is a B/A, I will try to write one and get it up but after I've finished Faith's dream. Any requests for Cordelia's, Gunn's and Fred's dreams?  
  
****  
"Why are you here, B? I can't do anything for you."  
  
Faith turned to face the slight blonde who had been standing silently behind her.  
  
"I'm not gonna apologise, its not like you wanna hear it and it wouldn't really make any difference."  
  
Buffy stepped forward towards Faith, the glow of the Sun Cinema's neon signs lighting her face on the otherwise pitch black street.  
  
"You gave yourself up Faith."  
  
"Yeah well, what do I have to fear in prison?"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Confusion flooded Faiths dark, wild eyes and creased her forehead.  
  
"You let the power swallow you whole, it turned you into a killer Faith and that's not what Slayers are."  
  
"Oh, I get it now." Faith crossed her arms across her chest defensively, "You're here to impart some special slayer knowledge that I haven't been let in on yet."  
  
"We are death Faith. Its what we live, breath, we were born for it."  
  
"Yeah I think I got that part down B."  
  
"You took it too far Faith."  
  
"You don't get it B. You couldn't, your all about self-righteousness and honour you don't know about the dark, the way it pulls you so far down that you don't even know the meaning of light anymore."  
  
"I know Faith."  
  
The seriousness of Buffy's words hit Faith hard and she felt herself relent a little.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"I think the real question's, what do you do now?"  
  
"You mean do I turn into Faith the vampire slayer or keep the Faith, murdering bitch from hell title."  
  
"Basically, yeah."  
  
Faith dropped her eyes from the other slayer unease sweeping over her, dreading the words she knew Buffy was going to say next.  
  
"Or maybe the question is do you deserve the title vampire slayer?" 


	7. Faith Cont'

Authors Note: This is the last part of Faith's dream. What do you guys think of it?   
I'm not sure who dream I'm going to write next, any preferences?  
  
Spoilers: The 'big bad' of season 7 of Buffy the vampire slayer is referenced.   
  
Authors Note 2: Made a small revision to one of Wesley's lines. I hope it now comes across the way I planned it to.  
**  
  
"Or maybe the question is do you deserve the title vampire slayer?"  
  
"That was a bit harsh."  
  
The sharp English accent cut through the still air of the darkened street.  
  
"Wes?"  
  
Faith watched as her former watcher walked forward with heavy, laboured steps.  
  
"Hello Faith."  
  
The greeting was formal. Faith noticed that there was no longer an ever hopeful twist to his tone or a glimmer of buoyant charm in his dark eyes.  
  
"Well look at you Wes, all shiny and new."  
  
Faith spoke as she watched Wesley turn to Buffy and open his mouth to speak.  
  
"I think its time for you to go Buffy, your needed back home."  
  
Buffy nodded and set her hardened eyes back on Faith's.  
  
"Their coming Faith and it doesn't matter what you want because in the end all you are is the slayer."  
  
"What do you mean 'their coming'?" Faith asked as Buffy turned her back on her and receded into the dark shadows.  
  
"Who's coming?" Her voice taking on a tone of urgency that she rarely used.  
  
"The Bringers."  
  
Buffy's voice floated over the air to her as she disappeared into the night.  
  
"She's right you know, they will come for you but not now."  
  
Wesley's voice was almost soothing in its manner.  
  
"So you here for a reason Wes? Or do you get off on pretending to be the caring watcher?"  
  
"I made mistake's Faith, I was never a good watcher to you, played it by the book but I never pretended."  
  
"I know." Her voice small as she tried not to met Wesley's hard stare.  
  
Taking a deep breath Faith spoke again.  
  
"Do you think I can ever go back Wes?"  
  
She flicked her gaze up to Wesley briefly and saw him as he studied her intently.   
  
"No one can ever go back Faith."  
  
A well of sadness that she had long ago learned to hide rose up inside of Faith.  
  
"It's the journey, it doesn't matter where you end up, its all the turns you made along the way that matter."  
  
Faith drew her head up, masking the desolation she felt with cold, hard determination.  
  
"The wild ride, right Wes?"  
  
Wesley took long, striding steps toward Faith stopping only a couple of feet from her.  
  
Faith saw a small smile settle on Wesley's mouth and felt an unwanted smile creep across her own.  
  
"And I'll be there when it ends."  
  
"Always knew you would."  
  
Wesley nodded and reached out a hand to Faith's face and she knew it was over.  
  
"See you Wes."  
  
Faith felt Wesley warm hand touch her face and she pulled in a sharp breath.  
  
*  
  
Faith woke with a start sitting up in her hard prison bed, feeling the smile that still sat on her features. 


	8. Angel BA

Authors note: This is the B/A I promised, I know its short but I hope its to your liking.   
After reading the reviews for the Faith dream and having read the chapter a few times over I've realised there were a few problems with it and more things I could of addressed, so I may go back and change it or maybe do another Faith dream.  
On a side note, I'd be really appreciative if spoilers could be kept out the reviews, its just I really don't want to be spoiled for these Buffy and Angel seasons and living in the UK I've only seen up to episode 19 of Buffy and 18 on Angel.  
Thanks.  
  
**  
  
Angel pulled her warmth closer to his cold body as they swayed to the lilting music that floated through the still night air to them.  
  
"I'm still on your mind aren't I?"  
  
Angel rested his head lightly on the blondes.  
  
"Always."  
  
He looked down on Buffy as she leant against his chest weaving her slight body gently to the music, a crooked smile bringing a long lost spark of life to his eyes as he noticed the way the starlight lit her golden-haired head.  
  
"Why do you come here Angel?"  
  
Angel let his eyes close as he spoke.  
  
"This is the only place where nothing has ever changed."  
  
Buffy shifted in Angel's arms and she cast her blue eyes up to meet his dark, stormy ones.  
  
"Things change Angel, you might not want it but it happens, hiding isn't going to make it disappear."  
  
"I'm not hiding."  
  
Angel refuted her words as he looked down on the fine, petite features of her face; her clear eyes seemed to search his soul for the words he would not speak.  
  
"Its easy here, no issues of control, no remorse or guilt. Nothing to keep us apart, just us and the music, forever."  
  
Angel leant down towards Buffy and he brushed his lips against hers, losing himself in the rush of memory's that flooded back to him.  
  
"Forever and ever after that."  
  
Angel heard Buffy whisper the words and he took comfort in them, knowing deep in his tarnished soul that they were true.   
  
"It doesn't matter how much life changes us, we'll always be together even when we're miles apart."  
  
Buffy drew her head up.  
  
"So no more hiding."  
  
"No."  
  
Angel paused as he ran a hand lightly over Buffy's face running his thumb lightly over her lower lip.  
  
"Stay for a while."  
  
A smile delivered a glow to Buffy's face and Angel basked in its wise innocence as he pulled her into his arms in a secure embrace moving slowly to the music. 


End file.
